He
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: She knew she never loved him. She knew he never loved her. What she didn’t know was how, with one look, he could almost control her. It was almost like she was trained to respond to his every move, his every word, and even he didn’t know it. Misa/L AU/AT
1. Chapter 1

She sat alone. The tears now stung. How could he do it? He promised her. She wiped her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. She dried her eyes. She tried to stop crying. The harder she tried, the more she relived the good times in her head. The more she thought of him, the more she knew she couldn't live without him in her life now she'd had him in it. Her life was rapidly going towards a downward spiral. The one she knew almost too well. And there was no one to pull her out. She looked at her blurry reflection in the mirror and let out a moan. Her makeup had run down her face and her eyes were puffy and red. But she knew that what she looked like on the outside wasn't even close to how bad she felt on the inside.

She knew that it could never have lasted. She knew that it was going to end. But in her mind, she hoped it never would. She savoured every moment with him. Every touch; every kiss. It was all she could think about. The way he held her. So tight and secure, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was there. As long as he kept hold of her. She never thought about him leaving. It never came into any conversation. She never thought she'd get as close to him as she did. She never thought she'd be without him. He was always right there.

She knew she never loved him. She knew he never loved her. What she didn't know was how, with one look, he could almost control her. It was almost like she was trained to respond to his every move, his every word, and even he didn't know it. With a look he could have her eating out of the palm of his hand.

The tears began to fall again as she remembered the way he would wrap his arms around her waist. She stood and reached to the top of the cupboard and took down a box. Her box of memories. Inside was a small silver chain with a cross on it. There were letters and other pieces of paper and underneath it all was a small, leather bound note book.

She tried to remember the good times. The thought of his smile stung her. The echo of his laugh ran through her mind. She remembered the times when everything was perfect for them both. She recalled knowing that it couldn't last. She remembered telling him there was no way she would let herself fall for him, and as she laid her head on her pillow, her final resting place, she uttered two words.

"I Lied."


	2. Chapter 2

**[[A/N Ok, I'm going to clear up a few things here because I think some wires got crossed. This is and AU/AT (Alternate Timeline). I didn't think it was important before but a reliable source tells me that it's confusing because I haven't given a back story, so here it is. **

_Misa has been arrested on suspicion of being the second Kira. She is released (kinda.) (I know what you're thinking; this is just like the anime/manga, yeah… WRONG.) Unlike in the anime/manga, L doesn't handcuff himself to Light and Misa doesn't have cameras in her room. L continues to question her without surveillance and without Light present and, obviously, since Misa has given up her ownership of the Death Note, she has no memories of being the second Kira. During this time, (before she gets actually released,) L and Misa start a sordid affair. Light has no idea and neither gives anything away. The end! (Well, almost.)_

**Final chapter, I know it's a very short but I hate writing Misa and I cannot write L.]]**

'_How do you do it? How is it possible for me to feel like this? Somewhere between the silly little fights, the kisses and the jokes, I started falling, and now I can't stop. I don't know what to do. And I know that you leave and go back to… him and that's when I make you think it's not hurting me.'_

He looked out of the window at the newly setting sun. Each night was a battle against his rising emotions of which he never dealt with before.

This woman…

This girl…

She forced him to see what he was truly missing in life.

She forced him to realise that there was more to life then what he saw.

She forced him to take into account everything that he had ever done.

Walking slowly towards the window, he listened carefully to the howling wind. He closed both locks below the window.

He closed both blinds and turned away. It took a few moments for the realisation to slip in. He had to leave her. Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. They figured that one out the hard way. Turns out, sometimes goodbye's the only way.

He had to make her stay though. He had to know she would be alright. He had to know she was safe. And she was. Until the end.

He knew he was her's. Until his dying breath, he knew it.

And the last thing on his mind.

The final thing in his thoughts.

The last breath he would breathe

It was always her, it was all for her.

**[[There you have it… please don't kill me]]**


End file.
